<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SNEAK by knees_of_bees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608750">SNEAK</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/knees_of_bees/pseuds/knees_of_bees'>knees_of_bees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Analysis, Character Study, Gen, One Shot, POV Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/knees_of_bees/pseuds/knees_of_bees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s always right. Always. Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SNEAK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘SNEAK.’</p><p>The letters erupted in ugly red boils across Marietta’s face when she tattled to Umbridge about Dumbledore’s Army, and Hermione felt a sick sort of pride. She was in the right, Marietta was wrong, and the outcome was justified.</p><p>Then came war, and it wasn’t so just. Good people died. Bad people died. Everybody lost loved ones and everybody came out the other side with blood on their hands and morals confused. Truth should be objective, right and wrong should be clean-cut, black and white, but the more she tries to shove things in boxes, the more they fall apart.</p><p>Years later, Marietta haunts her memories, delicate hands dragged by Cho to meeting after meeting despite terror in her eyes and a tremor in her fingers. She’d been hesitant to cast the first spell or say the first word; she’d been scared. And not once had Hermione bothered to ask about her family or the threats she might be facing, not once had she stopped to remind herself they were children, all of them. She could have charmed the contract to do anything — tongue-tie the tattle-tale or send an alert to the DA — but she made it mutilate. She, who knew what it was to be taunted, teased, to feel ugly. Perhaps that’s why she did it: so someone else would feel it too.</p><p>She’d like to believe when the day comes that she and a former Death Eater cross paths, she’ll take the high road and grant forgiveness. Surely every question has an answer and, if she works hard enough, all her problems have solutions. But when she wonders where Marietta is now, whether she’ll encounter her and whether those scars will still be etched into her soft skin, she’s forced to remember it’s not that simple. Hermione Granger, unfortunately, isn’t infallible.</p><p>That doesn’t stop her from trying to convince herself and the world otherwise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>